House Of Anubis A Not So New Friend
by Cupcakeluv1221
Summary: Jasmine comes back. What will happen? Romance? Heartbreak?HMMMMMM...makes me wonder. JeromexJasmine
1. Chapter 1

First Fan Fiction! Remember to review! I don't own The House Of Anubis!

Jasmine P.O.V

Yes! I am coming back to the house of Anubis! When I first walked in the house the first person I saw was Trudy. I dropped my luggage and gave Trudy a big hug and yelled "Trudy!" Trudy said "Oh sweetie, I'm so glad your back, you'll be rooming with Mara and Patricia just like old times(I used to room with them, plus they have biggest room in the house),well I'll take your bags upstairs, go in the living room to catch up with your house mates." I nodded and walked in the living room. Suddenly everyone in the room yelled "JASMINE YOUR BACK!"

Amber came up to me first and gave me a huge hug and started jumping up and down. I let a little chuckle out and told her I missed her. Then the rest of the girls joined the jumping and hugging except a girl with light brown hair. After I escaped the girls grasps Mick and Fabian gave me a high five and a big bear hug. Then I walked to the light brown haired girl and asked "Hi! I'm Jasmine are you Nina? Fabian told me all about you before I came here." I shook her hand and she replied "Yeah I'm Nina." She seemed nice. Next Alfie came up to me and we did our little hand shake that we made up in like the 6th grade. Then Alfie yelled across the room to Jerome and said "Hey Jerome your girlfriend is back!" Jerome and I both blushed. Jerome got out of his chair and picked me up and spun me around, we both laughed. Then I said "I think I missed you most of all" Jerome just hugged me tighter and replied "Finally I thought you would never come back!"

Nina P.O.V

I turned to Amber and asked her for more info about Jasmine. Amber said "Jasmine used to come to the house of Anubis, but she left because she got a leading role in a movie. She is a great performer. Also she has been one of our best friends since she started attending/living here, and she is Jerome's unofficial girlfriend. Jerome and Jasmine are totally into each other but they wont admit it." I just nodded my head. At dinner Mick had asked Jasmine about her movie job. She replied "Oh yeah, it was so fun shooting the movie even David Beckham was there". Just then she cut herself off and looked at Amber and pulled out a piece of paper and gave it to her. Suddenly Amber started jumping up and down and hugged Jasmine. Jasmine got her a autograph of David Beckham. Jasmine laughed at Amber sweetly and restarted her conversation about the movie. "Oh, and I talked to Victor and he said we can leave school on spring break to attend my movie premiere." Everybody cheered including me as we all started putting up our plates.

Jasmine P.O.V

I started unpacking my bags and then Jerome came into my room. He said "you know I'm excited you came back. I missed you so much. Do you need helped unpacking?" I said yes and told him that I missed him too. Just then I could hear Alfie yell from downstairs "hey Jerome tell her about how you would mumble her name in your sleep." And then he began to imitate Jerome "Jasmine. Jasmine. Don't leave me." I couldn't help but to laugh at Alfie and blush a little. Then Jerome started to run downstairs I could hear him screaming ant Alife. "Alfie I am going to kill you." When I was done unpacking I could hear the sound of Amber's blow dryer and Patricia telling her to shut her it off, I could hear Jerome chasing Alfie, plus Alfie's girly screams. Which made me laugh hysterically . But it felt good to be back.

A/N: That was the first chapter I hope you guys liked it. Reme  
mber to review! J


	2. All About Jasmine

A/N :Sorry but this isn't a chapter! L I just wanted to tell you more about Jasmine. Okay lets start!

Physical Appearance: Average Height, auburn hair with brown highlights, flawless skin, lightly tan, blue/grayish eyes, She is beautiful

Likes: dancing, cracking jokes, singing, performing, acting, friends, camping, chocolate chip waffles, reality TV shows, playing the piano, manga, books, hugging people, pranks, helping out, helping Trudy, picnics, outdoors, places where she can be alone, shopping, hip-hop music, being involved in school, her ipod, and Jerome

Dislikes: earthquakes, thunderstorms, Alexandra, sometimes school, waking up early, water, insects, mean people, victor, sappy love stories, and scary stories

Past: She was sent off to a boarding school in the sixth grade. Her dad is insanely rich, he cares about her very much, they have a close relationship. Her mom died on her 11th birthday. She grew up with Jerome, they were childhood friends they understood each other. On her freshmen year she transferred out of the school. She started attending a performing arts school in Hollywood. About three months later she got a lead role in a movie.

Characteristics: She is very intelligent, talented, helpful, flirtatious, happy ,friendly, independent, funny, charming,


	3. Jealousy gets the best of you

Chapter 2

Jasmine P.O.V

Over the past few days Jerome flirted with me which I liked since I had a huge crush on him. We were getting along quite well. The next morning I woke up to the sound of what seemed like construction work. I jumped out of bed and asked Mara what was going on with the construction work downstairs, but she was still asleep(Mara is a heavy sleeper so she couldn't hear any of the bashing noises).I figured I would ask her later so I grabbed the stuff I needed to get ready for school and headed to the restroom. As I opened the door, I saw Jerome tying his tie. "I always new I would see you in the girls restroom one day" I said. Jerome replied " hey don't make fun, I couldn't use the guys restroom because Mick is hogging it." I let quiet chuckle and said "Well get out cause I have to get ready for school too" and I pushed him playfully out of the restroom. When I was done getting ready, I came downstairs to eat breakfast Trudy grabbed me by the hand and said "oh good morning sweetie, so I assume you heard the construction going on this morning. Victor said they will be making a another room so you and your new roommate can stay in. We don't have enough room upstairs for the both of you." She said it as if it was something to have a celebrate over, though I was still excited. Then she pointed to a girl with bleach blonde hair wearing a thigh high red mini dress and black stilettos(she was wearing like a pound of make-up). Soon, I walked over to my new roommate to introduce myself. But I was cut off when she pushed me out of her way then she said "EX-CUH-USE YOU, but your in my way, I am trying to get a good view of that cute boy over there" and then she pointed to Jerome. She obviously was very rude and she didn't seem like the sharpest crayon in the crayon box, Jerome would never like a girl like that. Suddenly Jerome came over and introduce introduced himself in the most flirtatious way possible he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

This was so annoying, Jerome flirts with anything a skirt. I was so angry that I grabbed my bag and left for school but before I left I slammed the door as hard as I could. At lunch Amber came up to me and said "I saw you get angry when Jerome was flirting with Alexandra., some one is jealous" and then she pointed to Jerome and Alexandra eating lunch together. I replied "w-what me I'm not jealous, what is there to be jealous of." I was stabbing my meatloaf with a fork until Amber let out a giggle and then she said "Oh please Jazzi I have been your friend since to sixth grade, I know when you are jealous." We both started laughing and I gave her a big hug. As me and Amber ate our meatloaf, Patricia, Nina, and Mara joined us. We were talking about Alexandra and about the French test we all just took. Suddenly Jerome and Alexandra walked up to us ,they were holding hands which really made me mad but I didn't say anything about it. Then Patricia said "what do you want slime ball" I couldn't help but to laugh a little. He answered "well ladies (he gave all of us a smirk),have you guys met my new girlfriend?" Wait did he just say girlfriend? Soon enough Jerome looked at me and said "Hey Jazzi do you think one more person could attend that premiere of yours?" I just couldn't take it anymore,(I knew what he meant, he wanted Alexandra to go to the premiere) can he not he tell that I like him! And to think I thought he actually liked me back. I grabbed my bag and walked away trying me best to ignore him.

Patricia P.O.V

I tried to go after Jasmine but just then I could hear Jerome say "what's her problem" after Jasmine walked away. Jerome was being so arrogant I couldn't help but to yell at him " her problem is that your trying to use her to impress your new girlfriend. You just met Alexandra and your already her boyfriend, you have been Jasmine's friend for like ever now cant you tell that Jasmine likes you!" Just then Jerome said " gosh I am so stupid" and then he ran after Jasmine.

Jasmine P.O.V

I ran into my room and locked the door. I could hear Jerome asking me to come out but I just ignored him. A few hours past by I looked at my clock 9:00, crap I missed dinner but I didn't really care. Unlocking the door I checked to see if Jerome was still there , he wasn't it was just Patricia sitting outside the door waiting to come in. She stood up and said "finally, why did you lock the door? You know what it doesn't matter, I talked to Victor and I convinced him to let me room with Alexandra instead of you." I gave her a hug and thanked her. She asked me to help move her stuff downstairs to her new room. It was the least I could do. I started grabbing the things she wanted to take downstairs and moving them toward her mew room. Soon I bumped into Jerome out of all the people I could've bumped into it had to be Jerome. "Finally, you came out of your room, look we need to talk." I just gave him a icy glare and replied "there is nothing to talk about." He kept walking closer and closer to me until I was pinned to the wall. Then he looked at me with this frustrated look.

Hope you guys liked it please review! J


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 3_

_Jasmine P.O.V_

_Oh crap. I tried to escape but I couldn't, it was like I was paralyzed. I put my hands on his chest to push him off, but I just couldn't find the strength to. Suddenly Alfie came rushing from downstairs and tackled Jerome. Finally I could move, I ran into Patricia on the way into her new room. After we were done moving all of her stuff, we went out to town and rented some movies. By the time we came back home it was like 2:00 am so we _

_just past out on the couch. We didn't get into trouble for coming back home so late, cause it was the weekend._

_The next morning Amber woke all of the girls (except Alexandra) up to go dress shopping for the movie premiere, even though its still like two weeks away. After we all got ready, Mara called a cab to take us to Amber's oldest sister's boutique. We would always go there when we were younger. I remember, Celeste ( Amber's sister), was always nice to us. I was excited to go visit her again. Once we arrived at the boutique, we greeted Celeste. The boutique looked different than before, the clothes racks were made out of glass and the walls were pink. After for what seemed like three hours we picked out perfect outfits. (links for the dresses in the next chapter!) _

_When we paid, Celeste gave us all a big discount. After we thanked Celeste, we all formed into a group hug. Walking out the door I could hear a familiar laugh coming from the dressing room. I turned around only to see Alexandra twirling around in a short, skimpy, black dress (she must of followed us here with Jerome). Jerome just sat in a glass chair and kept telling her that she looked pretty in the dress she was wearing. UGH! Since when have I been so jealous of Jerome dating another girl? He's dated other girls before. Why was she even shopping for a dress? As if I was going to let her come to the premiere, but I didn't want Jerome to know that I was jealous of her. What am I going to do?_

_When I arrived at the house I put up my shopping bags and past out on the living room couch. I woke up an hour later, Jerome was sitting next to me watching me sleep! "Hey, you know you snore loud…it's kind of cute. Oh and you missed dinner again….but don't worry I saved you some food" Jerome said giving me his smirk(I loved his smirk). He was trying to feed me a piece of macaroni and cheese, but I just rolled my eyes and nudged the spoon full of food away from my mouth. I tried to get up but I noticed I was covered in duck tape. It was bearing me down to the couch! I knew it, Jerome taped me down to the couch so he talk to me about the girlfriend/Alexandra situation. He began his point "So….Patricia said you like me. What if I said I liked you back and that I liked you for a long time now?" I replied "It wouldn't even matter because you like Alexandra!" Whoa that came out louder than I expected, loud enough for the whole house to come downstairs and try to peek through the crack of the door to see what was going on. I started to blush. But I didn't want Jerome to see, so I put my head down. Then Jerome started again "I broke up with Alexandra, cause I realized I like another girl….I like you." I lifted my head up. Jerome lifted my chin up so our eyes could meet with each other. Then he leaned closer and closer until the gap between us was completely filled and before I knew it, Jerome and I kissed! I tried to pull away but something kept dragging me back in (plus I was taped to the couch so I couldn't really move). What was it? His touch, his scent? When we pulled away Jerome whispered in my ear "I'm sorry." "FINALLY, it took you guys long enough! Its official Jerome and Jasmine are an item!" Amber yelled from the door. Jerome and I both blushed. It was a bit awkward since everybody was staring at us. Mick and Fabian started pulling the tape off of me, when they got it all off I walked by Jerome while he was cleaning the dishes and playfully pushed him and said "oops my bad." He stopped what he was doing and grabbed me by the waist. Throwing me over his shoulder, we started laughing. I could still feel my lips tingling from the kiss. Finally we were together/an item. Jerome put me down when Victor came in the room and told me I had a phone call. Who would call me this late at night?_

_Hope you guys liked it!__J Links for the outfit's the girls got in the next chapter! Tell me what should happen next!_

_Yours truly,_

_CupCakeLuv1221_


	5. OC CONTEST

OC CONTEST!

Okay guys I need you guys/girls to make a character up to be Jasmine's sister! I'm planning to let her sister join the story! DRAMA!

I need:

Name:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Characteristics:

Physical Features:

Other Interesting Things:

Age:

What Kind of Sister: Choose one (twins, step sister, half sister, older sister, younger sister, adopted sister)


	6. The return of Aisling!

Chapter 5

Jasmine P.O.V

It was like 1:00 am, who would call this late? I'm surprised Victor didn't get mad about it. I picked up the phone.

"Umm…hello"

Then someone replied.

" Jazzy! Its me, Aisling, ya know your sister."

Oh wow, my sister and I didn't really talk after my mom past away. So I was a little surprised. I replied.

" ha-ha, its nice to hear from you again."

Just hearing her voice made my eyes water, I missed her so much. She started again.

" guess what? You know what you suck at guessing, never mind. I'm just going to tell you. I'M COMING BACK TO THE HOUSE OF ANUBIS!" Victor said a student named Alexandra , transferred out of the school so I get to replace her spot!"

I was so excited! I screamed with excitement. Suddenly the whole house crowded around me to see what was going on.

" OH MY GOSH! When are you coming?"

" I should be there in about a week or so."

I started jumping up and down like a maniac.

"Okay sis well I got to go. Bye!"

We both hung up the phone. Everybody surrounding me stared asking me what happened. I replied " Aisling is coming back!" Everyone started cheering, especially Alfie. Back in the sixth grade Alfie had a crush on her, it was so obvious. Everybody knew except, you know, Aisling.

The next morning, at breakfast, it was so quiet but I felt like a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders since Alexandra left. I made my way over to the seat next to Jerome. Jerome and I kept exchanging funny faces and then out of no where he blew me a kiss! It made me melt. I buried my face into his shoulder so nobody could see me blushing. Everybody yelled "oooohhhh." Fifteen minutes later everybody started leaving the house to get to school. While I was walking, Jerome walked by my side. He smiled at me and intertwined our fingers. I started swinging our arms back and forth. We started laughing. Jerome started talking.

"SO…about yesterday."

I was a little bit nervous about what he was going to say. I replied in a sheepish tone.

"Oh! Umm… yeah."

He started laughing.

"Amber kind of assumed that we were an item. So I want to make it official, make sure to meet me at lunch."

I wasn't sure what to say after that.

Lunch Time

At lunch I met Jerome, we sat at the center table next to Alfie, Mara, Mick, Fabian, Nina, Amber, and Patricia. Everybody had devious smiles on their faces, they were hiding something from me, and I knew it. I didn't even bother to ask them what was going on.

Amber P.O.V

OMG! Jerome is planning to ask out Jasmine in front of everybody in the lunch room. Jerome told everybody sitting at the table what he was planning on doing. (except Jasmine)! This is so CUTE! I can't take it anymore! I have to tell her! I took a glance at Jerome. He knew I was about to spill the beans. He put his hand over my mouth to shut me up. Jasmine started laughing.

Jasmine P.O.V

Everybody started smiling and looking at me. Suddenly Jerome stood up on the table, Mick handed him a megaphone and wished him good luck. Jerome cleared his throat and started speaking into the megaphone.

" Everybody may I have your attention."

Everybody in the cafeteria stared at him. What is he doing!

" I have something important to say."

Jerome looked at me and gave me a smirk. He was definitely up to something.

"Okay….Jasmine Cole (that's my last name)would you do me the pleasure of being my girlfriend?"

Everybody was shouting "Awwweee" and "Say Yes!" I was so overwhelmed! Jerome got off the table and walked over to me. Everyone in the room was silent. Then he leaned down on one knee and said "PLEASE say yes" in the most adorable way. I replied "I would love to be your girlfriend." He gave me a rose and kissed me. Wait, did he just ask me to be his girlfriend in front of everyone in the cafeteria? That was so sweet!

At Dinner

I couldn't stop smiling! The girls kept teasing me about Jerome. Amber got on top of her chair and made a toast. "Okay everybody, to celebrate Jasmine's and Jerome's new relationship, we will be throwing a party!" After dinner Alfie and I were on clean-up duty. While I cleaning the dishes, Alfie tried to start a conversation.

" So…Jazz I need some advice."

I nodded my head and told him "okay… about what."

"I like Amber but she's dating Mick. But I also like your sister, Aisling, what should I do?"

I answered the confused boy.

"Well I really can't answer that question for you."

He looked disappointed at my answer. After we finished the dishes, I ran up to my room.

It was 9:00p.m, it was still pretty early and curfew is in a hour. I was so bored, I heard Amber laughing from next door. Being my curious self I walked to her room to see what was going on. Opening the door, I saw all of my house mates cracking up. Then Nina looked at me and said " Jasmine come join us, we were all bored and decided to tell jokes. We are going around in a circle taking turns." I sat down next to Patricia. It was her turn, she began her joke.

"Okay, why did the little mermaid where the seashells?"

Everyone replied "why?"

She started again "Because she couldn't fit D shells!"

Everyone started laughing but I didn't really get it. Soon I was next. I started laughing before I even told my joke, everybody was giving me a weird look. After laughing some more for about three more minutes I began my joke.

"Why did the strongest man on Earth need tape?"

Again, everybody said "Why?"

"Because he was so ripped! DUH!"

Everyone started laughing hysterically even though it was a dumb joke. Thirty minutes flew by, soon we all heard somebody from downstairs rolling their luggage towards us. We heard a knock on the door, Alfie sprinted to the door and opened it. I saw a girl with jet black hair and looked exactly like me. It was Aisling( we're twins)! I gave her a hug and said "I thought you were going to be coming in a week. What happened?" She replied " Well, Jazzi if you must know, my flight was rescheduled." Suddenly Alfie picked her up and hugged her. But Aisling didn't seem to be paying attention to what Alfie was doing. Ignoring Alfie, Aisling went up to Jerome and put her arms around his neck. She was staring at him with a flirtatious look. Jerome looked shocked at what Aisling was doing, in fact pretty much everybody in the room was. Its like she is a completely different person now! Does she like Jerome! This is going to be a problem.

Sorry, change of plans guys/girls I decided to put the links for the premiere outfits in another chapter coming soon. Tell me what you thing and what should happened next!


	7. On and Off

**Jasmine P.O.V**

**I interrupted their hugging session by clearing my throat loudly. I was furious at Aisling! Aisling looked at me and rolled her eyes. By the time she walked out of the room, Alfie was storming down the hallway. Jerome and I just became boyfriend/girlfriend and already someone was hitting on him! To make it worse, that someone was my own blood related sister. Everyone in the room went to go catch up with Aisling except for Patricia. Even in the sixth grade they were mortal enemies. Nobody really knew why. I walked to my room. Mara was reading her book (as always). Climbing into bed I was thinking why would Aisling do something like that, she knew Jerome and I were a couple(since Amber told her yesterday.) They were best friends for a really long time. I have to talk to her tomorrow. So many things went through my head as I thought, and then finally I remembered something.**

**(Flashback: Sixth Grade Picnic/First Day)**

**Aisling and I had no one to sit next to. We were new to the school, suddenly Jerome and Alfie motioned us to come and sit next to them. As we sat down Jerome handed us PB and J sandwiches. I was so excited, we were making new friends so fast. I could see Alfie and Jerome checking out Aisling. She was the flirtatious type and not to mention beautiful(Even though we're twins and we look the same). The picnic ended and Aisling pulled me to the side. She started saying that she really liked Jerome.**

**(End of Flashback)**

**Gosh I'm so stupid! How could I forget that Aisling has liked Jerome ever since the sixth grade.**

**Next Morning**

**I woke up to Mick and Jerome trying to put my right hand in warm water. Good thing I didn't wet myself. That would be embarrassing to pee yourself in front of your boyfriend! I jumped out of bed and told them to knock it off. After I got ready for school I went downstairs. Trudy yelled "Breakfast is ready!" As soon as I walked in the kitchen I saw a bunch of teenagers lined up for Trudy's eggs and bacon. We all took a seat at the table. I was eating a piece of bacon then, out of nowhere, I see Jerome staring at me from the corner of my eye. "What?" I said. He just started smiling. Fifteen minutes later I took off to school with Amber, she was excited because the party that she planned for Jerome's and I new relationship was tonight.**

**Last period/ Drama Class**

**Drama would have to be my favorite subject. Mr. Winkler came in the classroom and said "Okay class lets began class. Everybody pair up, lets go ahead and do some acting exercises. One word smitten, with your partner, act like you are swept off your feet. Don't be afraid to get a little saucy. Ready. Set. Go!"**

**I quickly walked over Jerome before Aisling could get to him. Jerome started smiling and laughing. "This is going to be good." I couldn't help but to laugh too, I punched his arm playfully so he could stop giggling. He started.**

"**Oh, Jasmine I love you more than Alfie loves aliens."**

**Jerome gabbed my hands and pulled me closer to him. I started smiling. I replied.**

"**Oh, Jerome you make me feel so in love. Kind of like how Amber feels after she buys a new outfit."**

**We both started laughing. Jerome leaned closer and kissed me. As we pulled away from each other, Mr. Winkler said. "Good job Jasmine and Jerome, but not that saucy."**

**House of Anubis/Party**

**The party was about to start, all of the girls were getting ready. As I was getting dressed, (.com/cgi/set?id=29737593) I could hear Aisling laughing from across the hall. Hesitantly I started walking to the source of laughter. I couldn't find her, I kept walking through the halls and searching. But then something stopped me short, I looked into the opening of Aisling 's door only to see Jerome kissing her! I let out a gasp. They both jump back from each other and stopped kissing. I could feel tears stinging my eyes, I ran outside and sat on a bench by the garden. Jerome eventually caught up with me, I wanted nothing to do with him! He grabbed me by the wrist and said "Jasmine, look I messed up. I'm sorry."**

**I pulled my wrist out of his grip and wiped away my tears.**

"**Jerome I thought I fell so hard for you, but clearly I was wrong. I caught you kissing my own sister" I didn't want to say the next part but I knew it was the best choice for me. "Jerome, w- we're through." I walked back to the house. I ran into my room and slammed the door. The girls came in and started asking me why I was crying. After I told them what happened, Patricia went downstairs and cancelled the party. The girls tried to comfort me, Amber took us to watch the movie Sucker Punch( That movie is awesome!). She didn't want to watch it but the rest of us did.**

**Morning/Breakfast/A week later**

**I've been ignoring Jerome for a whole week, almost every day we would exchange lonely looks at each other. Alfie is still furious with Jerome, he even switched rooms with Fabian so he didn't have to share a room with him. Breakfast was quiet for the most part. Until Jerome flung a piece of toast in my hair. I grabbed my scrambled eggs and threw it at him, it got on his shirt . "That's what you get." I said laughing under my breath. His jaw dropped. Then, before I knew it Jerome tried to throw his bowl of cereal at me. Key word is TRIED. I ducked down underneath the table and the flying bowl of cereal hit Victor right in the face! "Ms. Cole, Mr. Clarke! You will be on clean-up duty for the whole entire day! Victor boomed making all of us shudder. I quickly got back in my seat. Once Victor left the room everyone started laughing. As everybody put their plates in the sink, Jerome grabbed me by the waist and lifted me onto the counter. He started smirking. "I'm sorry for throwing toast in your hair." Jerome started laughing. I couldn't help but to smile at him. "I'm sorry for throwing scrambled eggs at your shirt." I said trying to sound serious. He started picking out bits of toast out of my hair. "But there's another thing I want to apologies for." He looked at me straight in the eye. **

"**Okay.. what is it."**

"**I'm sorry for kissing Aisling. I was a jerk and I don't blame you for being angry at me. I was stupid, wrong, and arrogant." Wow Jerome was actually apologizing, that rarely ever happens. I replied. "Oh.. Its okay Jerome, I forgive you."**

"**Jasmine, will you be my girlfriend again?" **

**My heart skipped a beat. I didn't know what to do. Half of me wanted to say yes but the other half said no. Jerome got down on his knees and started begging.**

"**Please, please, PLEASE." Then finally I made my mind up.**

"**Fine Jerome but you have to pay a price."**

"**I'll do anything."**

"**Okay then, you have to be my personal slave for two whole weeks. Starting now. Oh and if you ever break my heart again I'll beat you up." Jerome's eyes widened.**

"**Oh really now, and how do you plan on doing that?"**

"**With these two fist." I stuck up my fist and pretended to punch him.**

**After he took all of the toast out of my hair I jumped down the counter and kissed his cheek. He started blushing, it was so funny! Then I said "Alright Jeromeo, since you are my personal slave , the first order you have to do is finish cleaning the dishes all by yourself. He replied, "Awww but I don't wont too." He made a cute little pouty face.**

"**Oh well too bad. It was a deal."**

**I opened the door, suddenly a bunch of teenagers stumbled on top each other. They were eavesdropping. Then Amber squealed "Yay! Jasmine and Jerome are back together again."**


End file.
